My Happy Ending
by Twin-Lupus
Summary: Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are clowning around, singing along to the radio. But then a song comes on that hits a little too close to home for Beast Boy, and some notsopleasant memories of a traitor come back. [Oneshot] Please read and review![FG]


Author's Notes: Well, this is a quick oneshot. I did see a fanart for this, although it was a while ago, and I don't remember the artist... Whoever drew it, I give you credit; I just don't remember your name! Anyway, this _is_ an oneshot, and there will be no more. Also, the time frame is after "Aftershock pt. II" but not yet "Deception." But yeah, I don't want to make this note too long, so here's the story!

-----

**My Happy Ending**

"Whee!" squealed Starfire, as Cyborg and Beast Boy, both belting out the lyrics of the current song playing on the radio, lifted her into the air. Although she was perfectly capable of taking to the air on her own, she enjoyed being swung around by her "brothers." She felt very safe, and enjoyed goofing off with them.

Starfire had been doing her share of the chores with Cyborg, when Beast Boy had come in, bored. He'd flipped on the radio, and twiddled with the dial for about ten minutes before Cyborg, exasperated, tried to wrench the device away from him. Beast Boy had leaped away, bringing the radio with him. He'd almost yanked the cord out of the wall, however, in his change of position, he began to pick up a new station, one with a good song playing. Cyborg, forgetting his rage and his chores, picked up a wooden spoon and sang along, which of course made Beast Boy join in, and Starfire couldn't resist.

Soapsuds flew off Starfire's bare hands as she flew through the air. A grunt from the other side of the room caused Cyborg to put her down. Still giggling, Starfire turned to grab a towel off the counter, and turned to see Robin standing next to Cyborg, a large amount of soap dripping slowly down his face.

"I am sorry, Robin," Starfire said, her voice still full of laughter. She reached over and wiped the falling mess from his face. A faint red tinge spread across the Boy Wonder's face. He cleared his throat slightly.

"What are you guys up to?" Robin questioned. Beast Boy slid on his knees across the floor, still singing off-key. Cyborg laughed and joined him again.

"We are singing badly to the songs that happen to be on the radio!" answered Starfire gleefully. "Would you like to join us?"

"Um..." Robin hesitated, but before he could respond, Starfire grabbed his hand and began swirling around with him, grinning happily. However, the song ended abruptly. Beast Boy groaned, and Cyborg stood up, shaking his head sadly. The radio announcer's voice came wafting through the air into the Titan's kitchen.

"Alright, we are the hottest radio station in Jump City! Don't you forget it! We bring you fifty minutes of commercial-free music sweeps every hour, on the hour! Up next, we've got a new song to the studio, first time on the air. Enjoy folks; this is "My Happy Ending!"

"Hey, I've heard this song once before!" Cyborg said with indignation. He was about to continue when he noticed Beast Boy's sudden change in mood.

"Me too," he said quietly.

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

Beast Boy's mind involuntarily drifted back to a sea of memories of the not-so-distant past. He distinctly remembered a recent ride in Cyborg's car. Their trip had been interrupted by a certain someone's return.

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead**_

Beast Boy flinched at the reference. He found his situation linked very closely to the current song playing, but the irony of that particular line stung. Starfire, who had still been holding onto Robin, looked at his face, then sheepishly let go. She approached Beast Boy, laying a hand on his shoulder.

_**Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**_

Who could have guessed that a song would have such an impact on the happy, joking Beast Boy? He had always considered himself a strong person. But he realized the guilt clouded his other senses. He had tossed and turned for many a night, questioning whether or not he was to blame for Terra's death. And, if he was responsible, was there anything he could have done differently to spare her? He hadn't realized how much this question would haunt him. It weighed almost as heavily on him as his parents' fate.

_**Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

"I gotta go," Beast Boy murmured, pulling out of Starfire's grasp. She watched him go, her sad eyes on his back as he left. Robin and Cyborg exchanged worried looks as their green friend trailed off into his room.

The strains of music reached his ears as Beast Boy wandered down the hall. He had even teased about his ears with her. His acute hearing was often his pride and joy, but now he wished he was deaf. And blind. And mute. Or just plain dead. Guilt, doubt, sorrow, remorse, and mostly, mourning stifled his ability to smile. He felt as if he'd never smile again. Terra's passing had stripped him more of his first love. It had left him unable to be truly happy.

He remembered glaring at her through the mist, standing in a broken city. A city that she had destroyed herself, under the influence of Slade.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

When he had first met her, she seemed so at ease with herself, and with him. That had drawn him in, feeling as if he had finally found someone who didn't mind he was green.

Beast Boy slid open his door, and met the darkness of his room with relief. He could still hear the music, but it was faint and distant. For a split second, he found himself thinking he understood why Raven liked staying cooped up in her room. He scrunched his brow. How strange it was for him to think of Raven at a time like this. She had always hated Terra. Even when they had made peace, Beast Boy could still sense the hostility Raven held towards the blonde girl. Beast Boy had always wondered why. He tried to pin in on her betrayal, but Raven had despised Terra before that. He had even delved deep enough into thought to come up with, perhaps, Terra had achieved what Raven could not. Terra had gotten control over her powers, and was free from their shackles, for a time, while Raven was still forced to meditate every day, chained to her burden like a slave.

Beast Boy dug through his piles of clothes, trying to find his personal radio. Although he could still hear the song from the kitchen, he wanted it close to him. As he discovered the lost item, he plugged it in, and pressed in the correct station numbers.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

Beast Boy turned up the volume, his mouth twisting into a frown. Although Terra had redeemed herself, right before the end, there was something still bothering him. Terra had control over her powers when he had joined the Titans, and during their first battle with Slade's worms. Why hadn't she just left him? It wouldn't have been hard. She was already with the Titans, and Slade couldn't reach her in the Tower. She had the opportunity to leave Slade, but she hadn't taken it. Why?

The truth hit him. There was a part of her that had really wanted to destroy the Teen Titans.

Even though they had never done anything to her, even though she had never met any of them before, there was something there she didn't like. Terra had been a stranger they opened their home to, but she still felt like an outsider. Maybe she had seen something the Titans hadn't. Maybe she saw the intricate designs of their lives, and had seen their team was complete. Although with her, they made an even number, their team had already been balanced, and she threw that off. Simply because she could never truly fit their mold, she betrayed them. And she paid the ultimate price.

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say**_

Beast Boy clenched his fists. He knew that Terra might not have completely been a Titan, no matter what she did, but the accident still could have been avoided. It was all Slade's fault. He was to blame. He had changed Terra from the sweet, caring girl she was, into a hardened criminal.

'If only we hadn't let her come on that mission with us,' Beast Boy though wistfully, throwing himself onto his lower bed, staring up at the top bunk. But he had to shake that thought off. The Titans hadn't known that Slade would influence Terra so much. They couldn't have known. Besides, if she was one of the team, she would have to participate in battles. She couldn't be left at home all the time.

_**They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?**_

As the words infiltrated Beast Boy's brain, he was hit with another unnerving question. It was one he had always tried to avoid. Had he really known Terra? He had only met her for a short while before Slade's poison had taken affect. When she had returned, she had already been under his wing. In fact, that was the only reason she'd come back. How much of her actions and words at the Tower had been tainted by Slade? Had anything she did really mean what the Titans thought it did?

_**All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**_

Terra had hidden herself from the Titans her entire time with them. They had thought she was opening up, but in reality, it was all a lie. Every time she had eaten with them at the table, she was hiding the plan to their downfall. Every time she had helped them in their fights, she was studying their strategies, scanning for weaknesses. Every time she said good night, she was smirking inwardly, plotting their demise, and imagining them not waking up in the morning.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

"How could I have been so stupid?" Beast Boy cursed himself silently, slamming his fists onto the bed. Leave it to him to fall for their enemy. Leave it to him to be the one who would protect her, as she stood behind him with a knife raised to his back.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

Beast Boy flipped over onto his stomach, and began rummaging around underneath his pillow. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a picture. He had shoved the ones he had taken with Terra at the amusement park away. They reminded him too much of her betrayal. But this picture had been taken early on. Terra had been caught unaware as Cyborg had snapped the picture, and barely had time to smile. She had managed to grin widely however, and held onto her goggles in an exaggerated pose.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one**_

Beast Boy shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the painful picture. He tried to remember the last time he'd felt this sad, but as hard as he racked his brain, he couldn't come up with anything. What stung worst was the betrayal. He had never realized before what a horrible concept it was. To take someone's trust, and then shred it into ribbons. To lie through their teeth.

Beast Boy sighed. He recognized that his hurt was based on his heart. Terra had seemed to like him, to really like him, throughout her stay with the Titans. But Beast Boy also saw that he might have been blinded by his infatuation. Because he had fallen head over heels, he had not been able to pick up on the subtle signs. If he had really paid attention, he might have noticed something amiss much sooner.

But she had made him feel special. Could she have possibly not known it? How could she not? He had made it glaringly obvious. Beast Boy had missed no opportunity to let it be known. But for some reason, his teammates had never truly encouraged it. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had always given each other nervous little glances, not really sure what to say. At first, Beast Boy had wondered why, but he had soon logged it away as they didn't know how to handle such a love. But as he thought about it more, Beast Boy realized there had to be something more. There was one piece of the puzzle he was still missing.

_**It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

Beast Boy snorted. Terra had, quite literally, watched as he fell, down into the seemingly bottomless ravine, plunging straight down infinitely, falling into oblivion. She had also made it quite clear to Beast Boy that it was over. Whatever they had had, or didn't have, was gone. It had been obliterated. It didn't even matter who was to blame for it. It was gone.

_**He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

Beast Boy opened his eyes. Still gazing at the picture in his hand, he slowly got up off his bed and stood in the middle of his room. He remembered Terra's final decision. He remembered the confusion written all over her face, and her large cerulean eyes that gazed at him, terrified. Thinking back on that face, thinking back on that expression, Beast Boy was hit with yet another sudden realization: she had looked like a child. Her uncertainty had caused her to hesitate, and turn to Beast Boy for guidance. He had given it, and she destroyed Slade. But she had still done wrong, and she had to pay for it in blood. She died saving the friends she had betrayed.

But still, she reminded Beast Boy so much of a lost little child, running around just trying to find someone to watch over them. Terra was exactly that. She may have had the body of a beautiful teenager, but she was really a small child, crying out for someone to hold her. She had turned her back on the Titans when they discovered her dirty little secret, and allowed herself to be swayed by Slade's evil. She had agreed to his tutoring in exchange for her soul. She became Slade's pawn. But in the end, she had learned the truth. She saw herself for what she was, and changed loyalties once again. She had died a noble death by minutes. Had she been killed any earlier, she would have died a villain.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

Beast Boy smiled a small, sad grin. Terra was just a little girl. She had never had the chance to grow up. She may have had the body of a grown girl, but she was still just a child, running from home to home, searching with someone to shelter her from the elements. Beast Boy shook his head, his tiny smile fading. They probably never would have made it anyway. Although he was a complete goofball, and constantly cracking jokes, Beast Boy had a mature side to him. He had a dark past that he was always trying to hide from the world, and he did so by being consistently upbeat. He had had many hardships to overcome, and they had made him stronger. Sooner or later, he would have seen Terra's young side, and he wasn't so sure how well that would have worked.

Terra wasn't to be hated. She was to be pitied.

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

It seemed almost impossible to him, but he felt it. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Beast Boy had been ridden of his guilt and grief. Although he would still mourn Terra, Beast Boy had has the long overdue talk with himself, and saw the light. As the song ended, Beast Boy reached over and shut off his radio. He was ready to face the day. He was ready to face any day. 'I'll grieve over her the rest of my life,' Beast Boy thought, heading over to his closet and opening it. He pulled down a box from the top shelf and lifted the lid. In it were his memoirs, stashed away, the ones he didn't share with anyone. He carefully lay the picture of Terra he had kept under his pillow for so long inside the box next to his other trinkets. 'But I'll no longer be shackled to her memory. Instead, it'll make me free,' thought Beast Boy as he stood up again.

Feeling a new power coursing through his veins, Beast Boy stood up. He realized he was grinning broadly. He hadn't lost the ability to smile after all. He just had to let go of the pain he'd been harboring.

"I'm single again," Beast Boy whispered to himself, laughing. Although he had always been single, he just felt like it now. "My heart is out there, ladies!" he called, hoping no one could hear him. "Any takers?"

Beaming, Beast Boy closed the shoebox again and replaced it on the shelf where it had been. He felt so rejuvenated, he was ready to go outside and clown around again. He was completely set. Beast Boy, was so excited and energized, he slid his door open, and went flying into the hall.

"Oof!" came a startled cry. Beast Boy yelped as he crashed into something soft. He lost his balance, and tumbled down, right on top of the person he'd slammed into. Groaning at the impact, Beast Boy opened his eyes to see a pair of violet eyes staring straight back into his. For a second, neither of the Titans moved. The electricity danced through the air, and it seemed so surreal. Then-

"Could you get off me?" Raven demanded. Beast Boy chuckled nervously, and hopped up. He extended his hand to the fallen girl, and she took it, to his surprise.

"Sorry, Raven. I wasn't watching where I was going." Noticing a book he'd knocked from her hands, Beast Boy stooped quickly, and grabbed the dropped tome. "Here you go," he said, handing to her.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her green teammate, then reached over and took her book back. "You're in a good mood." It wasn't a question. Beast Boy nodded happily.

"Well, I won't spoil it by beating you to death with this book. I'll punish you later," she said teasingly, in a strangely un-Ravenlike way. She continued down the hall, turning once to look over her shoulder to give Beast Boy an inquisitive look over his behavior, then disappeared around the corner.

Beast Boy stood in the hall for a few more moments, dazed. He then dashed back into his room. Beast Boy began tearing through his drawers, searching for something. A few minutes later, he found his prize.

Bouncing onto his bed, Beast Boy lifted his pillow once again, and put a new picture in the old one's spot. A tiny image of Raven stared back up at him, looking surprised at the camera shoved in her face by Cyborg. The metal teen had a habit of taking random photographs, but at that moment, Beast Boy was thankful for it.

"I guess we do have a taker," he whispered to himself, placing his pillow back over the picture of the girl he'd fallen for. And this time, though unbeknownst to either of them, it was the right one.

-----

Author's Notes: Yes, I am a total and complete Beast Boy/Raven shipper. And "Spellbound" only helped my love for this couple! _cough they hugged cough _I know it doesn't say anything about this being a BB/R story in the summary, but oh well. With me, it's to be expected. Anyway, I don't know if I even really like Terra, but I think she helped throw Beast Boy and Raven together with her legacy. I think she was slightly immature, (which I'm not saying is bad, actually) and that's why Slade was able to changer her. I think it's a good plot device, and I'm definitely going to revisit it later. Anyway, if you are thinking about flaming, please don't. It is unappreciated, and will not be taken into consideration whatsoever. Please use constructive criticism, and tell me what I can do to improve my writing.

Anyway, I do hope that people liked this little oneshot of mine. I listened to the song over and over and over and over again, and I think I'm done with it for now. But anyway, please review!


End file.
